


A Mage's Familiar

by DarlingRin, the1thatwillbesaved (DarlingRin)



Series: A Mage's Familiar [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRin/pseuds/DarlingRin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRin/pseuds/the1thatwillbesaved
Summary: In a world filled with magic, there are some born with more talent than others. Liara T'Soni is one such individual, with her magic increasing at an alarming rate it is decided that a familiar is needed. And what better familiar than a Shepard? In this coming of age story, Shepard and Liara learn about the world around them and each other. All while a sinister darkness looms overhead.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Series: A Mage's Familiar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850191
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnd I'm back! I know it's been forever and I apologize for the lack of content. But here I am to give a story that I have been working on for a while. If you guys have watched the anime Ancient Magus Bride then you will see that I based the story similar to how that anime is in terms of familiars and some magic. I found the show and story so beautiful that I wanted to write something similar to it with my favorite couple! I hope you like this little introduction chapter! I have 11 chapters written so far and I'll type them and upload once a week! I'm glad to be back and hope you all enjoy!

“They will be here soon. Is she ready?”

  
  
  


“She’s in her room reading that book again. Nezzie, you know that she’ll never come down, her face is glued to that thing.” Finishing her drink Aethyta joined her bondmate in the foyer of their home.

  
  
  


Benezia was feeling a multitude of emotions that morning. This was something that her daughter needed until she was old enough to help herself. The young T’soni heir was reaching that point in her training where she needed a familiar. The young asari was only 54! Benezia did not get a familiar herself until she was 79.

  
  
  


“Oh but this a momentous day, there is the test of compatibility, followed by the actual bonding itself.” Benezia began to list all the things that needed to be done. It had gotten to the point where Aethyta had to kiss her bondmate just to get her to stop. 

  
  
  


“Slow down babe we got time.”

  
  
  


“I suppose that I might be overreacting….slightly overreacting.”

  
  
  


“Sure you were.” Aethyta glanced out the window pleasantly surprised to see a car pulling up, “Well I’ll be damned she’s on time for once.”

  
  
  


Feeling another wave of excitement Benezia left to the sitting room making sure everything was perfect. That left Aethyta and some of the house staff the job of receiving their honored guest. The car’s passenger was a woman who was a close family friend. Her name was Hannah Shepard and she was one to call when in need of a familiar. Although Hannah had the outward appearance of a human she was anything but. The Shepard family belonged to a race of creatures that could switch between human and beast form, controlling the elements tied to them at their birth. They themselves made amazing familiars, but rarely did the Shepard clan make pacts with others. Hannah herself entered a temporary pact with Benezia during the Batarian War. 

  
  
  


Hannah walked to the door with what looked like a six-month-old dog pup trotting at her feet. The dog reached Hannah’s knees and by the looks of the paws, it wasn’t done growing. 

  
  
  


_Great, bitch brought a bitch for the kid_ , Aethyta thought fondly as she greeted her guest.

“Hannah just what is that mutt you brought for Liara?”

  
  


The pup perked up its ears at being called a mutt, she did not agree with the Matriarch’s words at all. She started to bark at the Aethyta what she was saying could be anyone’s guess. All it took was one look from Hannah for the pup to stop barking, she huffed but did not raise her voice again.

  
  


“Let's go find your bondmate, then we can talk ”.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Benezia was surprised when a wet nose pressed against her leg. The pup had found her way into the sitting room, tail wagging so hard it shook the poor thing’s body. Melting at the sight of the creature Benezia began to scratch behind the pup’s ear, a gesture that seemed to be greatly appreciated.

  
  
  


“You must be the one that will help my Little Wing. I am grateful for everything that you will do.” Benezia smiled as the pup moved so that her hand stayed at the top of a furry head. 

  
  
  


“Hannah I swear if that mutt takes a leak on the floor…”

Aethyta let the threat fade out implying that whatever came after would be unpleasant.

  
  
  


“Thyta, relax, this is one of the finest familiars you will ever see.” Once Hannah walked into the room the pup ran to her heel, “Benezia how I’ve missed you and congratulations on becoming the asari councilor.”

  
  
  


The two embraced like the old friends that they were, it had been a long time since they had shared the same space. It felt nice to just sit and talk like this without the fear of war looming overhead.

  
  
  


“As always Hannah you are too kind.” Before getting to the main topic of discussion Benezia, and Hannah all offered a small prayer to Athame. Thanking her for allowing old friends to come together in a time of peace. The small prayer ended when Hannah kissed the palm of Benezia, as she was the high priestess in the Temple of Athame and senior Matriarch. “Now please tell us about our new guest.”

  
  
  


“Oh, you mean this pup here? She’s the greatest thing I have ever found. Go on introduce yourself.”

  
  
  


The pup barked at Hannah before her body began to change itself. Her fur began to shift into long tendrils of shadow much like smoke rolls off a fire. The transformation was quick not lasting longer than a minute. Standing before the matriarchs was a girl no older than ten that looked like the spitting image of Hannah. She had the same caramel skin as her mother the two key differences were the hair, the girls were black while Hannah’s was more of a chestnut. The other different thing were the eyes, Hannah had amber colored eyes while the girl before them had eyes the color of red wine. The girl smiled brightly at the asari before her showing a pair of sharp canines in the process.

  
  
  


“I’m Shepard! Mom’s told me lots about you.”

  
  
  


Benezia was at a loss, the child….Shepard just called Hannah her mother. Surely her friend was not offering her own child as a familiar?

  
  
  


“What shit are you playing at?” Aethyta started past the girl, her gaze focused solely on Hannah.

  
  
  


“Come on back kiddo, I think we scared them.” Hannah couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s shocked expressions. It was exactly how she thought the initial meeting would go. “Listen you two, after I got the message I thought long and hard about the perfect partner your Little Wing would need.” 

  
  
  


Hannah began to absentmindedly play with her daughter's hair, it was something she always did when giving a long and lengthy explanation. It also stopped her daughter from kicking her feet out on the couch, saving the coffee table from damage. “Liara needs someone who can guide her magically as well as socially. You’ve said so yourself that she is shy and timid. When she grows and leaves your house the real world will not be kind to her. So what’s better for her than a Shepard?”

  
  
  


“Yeah, I’m the best!” Shepard chimed in, eager to meet this new friend.

  
  
  


“She’s got us there Nezzie. The kid could use a friend.”

  
  
  


“I am inclined to agree Liara is 54 years of age roughly 11 in human years….around the age of you, young one, a year older perhaps.” Benezia could see the benefits in this for both their children. But for Hannah to even offer her own meant that there was a great deal of trust and respect in this relationship. In an overwhelming feeling of gratitude she spoke out in Thessian, _‘You have honored me and mine with on offering such as this. May the Goddess shine fortune upon you and yours.’_

  
  
  


“Thank you for those kind words Matriarch, your faith in us is not misplaced.” Hannah knew at that moment that she had made the right choice in bringing her child here. There was so much that she could learn and in turn teach the young heiress of the house. Her pup’s first lesson would be the learning of the asari language, as she was lost in the entire exchange. 

  
  
  


“Did you really give your kid the last name only? That seems lousy even for you.” Goddess bless Aethyta, the only one that seemed able to pull everyone back to the world of the living instead of drowning in a sea of gratitude.

  
  
  


“If everything goes as planned you’ll be hearing her name in no time but for the sake of the ceremony, I’ve instructed that our last name be used only. The bond will be stronger when it’s Liara who says the kids first name.” Looking about the room Hannah noticed that they were missing the most important person, “Where is your Little Wing anyway?”

  
  
  


“Shiala was sent to fetch her, no doubt she was lost in a book somewhere.” It was at that moment that the door leading into the room opened allowing two more to enter. Shiala the captain of the T’soni guard and an asari child that could only be the young Lady Liara.

  
  
  


The young asari seemed to shy away behind the asari commando, wanting to disappear from the room altogether.

  
  
  


“Little Wing come here. Come meet those who have traveled a long way away to meet you.” Benezia held out her hand as Liara made her way to her parents.

  
  
  


“Hello, Hannah.”

  
  
  


“Hello Liara, you’ve grown since my last visit.” Hannah’s words made blue checks turn purple as the small asari blushed, “I’ve heard that your magic is increasing in potential.”

  
  
  


“I cannot control it, there is too much.”

  
  
  
  


“Oh let me help! My name is Shepard and I can guide you.” Shepard earnest in her wish to help Liara was a bit overexcited, her outburst made Liara wince.

  
  
  


Hannah was never a fan of her daughter jumping ahead of herself no matter what the situation was gave the girl a whack behind the head before pressing on. “It feels like it’s overflowing, that even tapping into it even little leads to disaster?”

  
  
  


The maiden could only nod her head.

  
  
  


“It seems that you require a familiar, a being that can be the anchor to your magic, help you channel it until you can do it yourself. As my pup said earlier she is here to help you, to guide as a shepherd would with their flock of sheep.”

  
  
  


“I thought familiars were magic creatures you both look human.” Intrigued by the sudden turn of events Liara spoke the first thoughts that came to her mind. Humans have been known to be poor familiars and their lifespan proved to be their there downfall. 

  
  
  


At this, Hannah smiled knowing that most children were inquisitive at such an age. Liara, seemed to break the mold, yes she was curious, but it was because she knew more than most and even still she wanted to learn. Nodding to her daughter, Hannah was content to let her pup answer that question. Like before the young girl was encased in shadows and before Liara on all fours was Shepard in her beast form.

  
  
  


“As you can see Liara we Shepards are far from humans.”

  
  


Liara did nothing, she just looked at the dog before her, noticing the similarities between the human and beast form of Shepard. Her eyes remained the same color and her fur took the same ebony shade as her hair.

  
  
  
  


Shepard began to whine unable to speak in beast form until the ceremony was completed. She was afraid that Liara was afraid of her and that was the last thing she wanted. The pup wanted to be friends more than anything else.

  
  
  


“I think someone wants your attention, Little Wing.”

Benezia urged her child off the couch, having her stand in front of Shepard. The maiden stuck out her hand, shaking slightly from her nerves. The pup took a tentative step forward reacting off of Liara’s energy. When Shepard’s snout touched her hand Liara was surprised by how cold and wet it was. When the asari did not pull away Shepard took it as a sign that everything was well, her tail began to wag and all was well.

  
  
  


Liara laughed, actually laughed at the eagerness that Shepard was showing. Soon the pup was dancing around Liara’s feet barking as she tail smacked against the legs of the maiden. Liara ran her hands through dark fur unaware that Aethyta was recording the entire exchange on her camera. It was a heartwarming moment for all the parents. 

  
  
  


“So what do you think kid, will she make a good familiar?” Aethyta quickly hid the camera behind her back before Liara saw. Her daughter would demand that its contents be deleted.

  
  
  


“It’s strange….do we have to do the ceremony now? We just met”

At Liara’s question, Shepard cockered her head to the side quickly changing back to human form.

  
  
  


“Ma, she’s right. We should be friends first, plus you haven’t told me everything yet” Shepard spoke with arms crossed over her chest, waiting for her mother to come forth with answers.

  
  
  


“You got me there pup, you and Liara make an excellent point. The two of you should get to know each other. Go explore, have fun, we have a week before I have to go again.”

  
  
  


Benezia clapped her hands together, her smile making Aethyta fall in love with her all over again. “A superb idea! Liara, why don’t you show Shepard how you like to spend your days. And tomorrow Shepard you can show you how her days were spent.”

  
  
  


“Good idea babe, go on and leave us adults to our boring talks.”

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Liara led Shepard to the library, every few steps or so Shepard would stop to stare at a piece of art that adorned the walls, she could not fathom how huge of a house Liara seemed to live in. The young child had only seen homes like this in the storybooks she would read while her mother was away, this could only mean one thing in Shepard’s mind.

  
  


“Liara, are you a princess?”

  
  


“Me a princess? Why would you say that?” The young heiress was a bit nervous being alone with Shepard. She did her best to answer any questions that were asked without her nerves getting the best of her. This question was so random that Liara stopped moving, giving Shepard her undivided attention.

  
  


“Well look at this place” Shepard expands her arms as wide as she could to show how grand the estate was, “It’s like a castle, and you kinda talk like a princess too.”

  
  


“Is there something wrong with the way I speak?” Liara began to twiddle her thumbs together, a clear sign that she was becoming nervous.

  
  


“There’s nothing wrong with it at all. I think it’s cool that I get to be friends with a princess!” Without thinking, Shepard grabbed Liara’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze, “In fact, you’re the first friend I’ve ever had!” Shepard’s smile was as wide as the sea and completely genuine.

  
  


“Really...but you are so vibrant, I’d think you’d have plenty of friends.” The two were still hand in hand as their walk led them to a staircase, this would be the final hurdle before reaching the library.

  
  


“Um, I don’t know what that word means but I like when you say it. As for the friend’s thing...Ma travels a lot and I go with her, learning about the world and all that live in it. I usually don’t stay in one place for long.”

  
  


“Oh...what about your father? Does he travel with you as well?” Reaching their destination Liara realized that she was still holding Shepard’s hand. Feeling heat rise in her cheeks the young asari let go of Shepard’s hand, the other girl didn’t seem to be bothered by the loss of contact.

  
  


“Dad works with the Council, he lives on the Citadel. When Ma travels to dangerous places I stay with him”.

  
  


When Liara opened the doors to the library, Shepard was at a loss for words. There were more books then one knew what to do with. She had never been in a room whose sole purpose was to house books. All that she saw reaffirmed the idea that Liara was indeed a princess. Said Princess made her way back to a small alcove that housed all of her current reading material. Liara was happy to see someone else run about the library trying to pick a single book in a room of thousands. Trusting in her new friend not to damage any of the books, Liara went back into her reading oblivious to the small spirits that joined her, content to laze about. When Shepard finally joined the asari, her arms holding more books than she can read nearly causing her to trip over. Liara seemed lost in thought, her brows furrowed showing deep concentration.

  
  


“Hey, Liara whatcha reading?”

  
  


“Oh, this? It is a book on magical theory. I was working on a spell but I couldn’t get it right.”

“...Okay…” Peering at the book Shepard felt her face scrunch up, she couldn’t read a single word that was on the paper and the diagrams did little to help. _Is this the asari language? I can’t read it at all!_

  
  


“What were you trying to do?”

  
  


“Mother was teaching me to change the form of objects.” Liara grabs a piece of crystal that was acting as a paperweight for her notes, “She said that if I held an image clearly in my mind then the crystal can change into that image...But I can’t”

  
  


Shepard said nothing, she continued to stare at the crystal Liara held, wondering where the maiden could have gone wrong. “What did you feel?”

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


“What did you feel when you brought that picture to mind”.

  
  


“I didn’t feel anything”

  
  


Smiling again Shepard walked over to where Liara was sitting, cupping the hand that was still holding the crystal, “You need to feel a connection to your magic. It can’t be cold but warm, think of something warm.”

  
  


Liara had no clue what Shepard meant by thinking of something warm but at this point, there was no harm in trying. Closing her eyes she began to think about things that were warm. The first thing that came to mind was her mother’s garden, of the hydrangeas they had planted together as a family. Her father complaining that playing in the dirt was not something she was suited for, while her mother promised that all the work done would be worth it in the end.

  
  


“Liara, look.”

  
  


The maiden opened her eyes to see the table overrun with crystalized hydrangeas, some spilling onto the floor below. Lately, her magic has been out of control, simple spells would have too much power behind them, causing a similar outburst to what she just witnessed. Liara expected Shepard to be afraid, pull away from her. But instead, Shepard just looked at her with that same genuine smile.

  
  


“Princess, you’re amazing.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure Time!

When the children left the sitting room, leaving the adults to themselves the mood of the room shifted. Aethyta grabbed a bottle of brandy and three glasses, preparing herself and the others for an uncomfortable conversation.

  
  


“In your recent travels have you come across any signs of it?” Benezia accepted the glass without taking her eyes off Hannah. The matriarch wasn’t one to indulge in hard alcohol like her bondmate, she preferred wines, drinks of a sweeter stock. But with a topic that had the potential to start a war on a massive scale, a heavy drink was an acceptable choice.

  
  


“Nope, not a single whiff of that thing came across my nose. If someone has it they are hiding it well.” Hannah had spent months at a time traveling each the world, searching every nook and cranny. She couldn’t remember how many years she had spent looking for the damned thing, but every time she turned up empty.

  
  


“None of my contacts have called it in either. It would a kick in the quad if some else got their hand’s on it.” Aethyta had refilled her glass several times. It was as if she were playing a drinking game, for every piece of bad news take a shot.

  
  


“I’m thinking about going back there, giving it another look. There is a lot of rubble, residue both magical and machine. There has to be something…”

  
  


It had been fifteen years since the war had ended, the world was still recovering, its inhabitants were reluctant to accept this feeble time of peace. The Batarians no longer had a continent to call their own the remaining few were scattered over the six remaining continents. The Hegemony was nothing more than ash and decayed. To go back for whatever the reason meant layers of protection, magical or otherwise. Benezia made sure of that.

  
  


“Not a smart move on your part Hannah, the Batarians make a pilgrimage there. If they see anything that resembles a hound they will kill it.” When returning home on occasion Aethyta would find Batarians hunting dogs. The end of the war still fresh in their mind.

  
  


“They don’t like dogs, can barely stand humans, and they loath the asari. There is nothing and no one that can escape the vengeful anger of the Batarians.” Benezia could not forget the face of the last Batarian to stand before her. How his face was possessed by his hatred as he slid the blade across his throat, calling upon the sword to consume his soul. “We must find it and destroy it before it can harm the children.”

“Speaking of the kids, I think its a bit too quiet for my liking. Hannah, I don’t want your mutt messing with my Liara. Does she even have all her shots?” The old commando couldn’t help but mess with her friend. Shepherds where dogs, the joke potential was too good to resist. 

  
  


“Haha, you’re fucking hilarious Aethyta...but you’re right. My pup isn’t big on academics, thus me wanting her to stay here….and I just taught her how to use her shadows as a breath attack, dark flames she calls it.”

  
  


“Really? Are you shitting me? Couldn’t you teach her something less destructive, damn mutt.” Putting the drinks away, Aethyta helped Benezia to her feet getting ready to deal with what was becoming more of an annoyance than a blessing.

  
  


“Thyta be nice…” A wave of magical energy washed over the house, silencing anything Benezia meant to say to her bondmate.

  
  


“Liara!” Both asari parents took off towards the library, leaving Hannah to catch up after them. The last time Liara had used magic without one of them assisting windows had been broken, and the young heiress had been left covered in cuts. Bursting through the door the parents expected the library to be on fire, they did not, however, expect to see crystalized hydrangeas litter their daughter’s alcove. The maiden and pup stood side by side, Shepard was looking at Liara with awe.

  
  


“Goddess, she hasn’t been able to that...the form wouldn’t take.”

  
  


“My pup couldn’t have helped, they aren’t connected.”

  
  


“Yeah well shit’s a mess and we still need answers.” Leave it to half krogan to cut straight to the chase, “Liara, mutt, what the hell happened here?”

  
  


“Father, Shepard was helping me with the crystal. I was having trouble with it….and she helped me. It wasn’t warm before.”

  
  


“The hell it was!” Aethyta had no idea what her daughter meant when she mentioned her magic being warm. The only thing that she was sure of was that Shepard was involved. Her precious Little Wing was fifty years too young to be feeling any kind of warmth with anyone.

  
  


Hannah, on the other hand, was pleased to see that her daughter was able to guide Liara in casting without the ceremony being held. She had taught her daughter that magic can be linked to emotions, that it was what a person felt that fueled their gift. So when something was “warm”, it was something that was thought of fondly, a cherished memory. That was what Shepard taught Liara, that was the reason the room was filled flowers. 

  
  


Aehtyta was unphased by the sight unlike her bondmate and dear friend. She had no trouble making her way over to the children and grabbing Shepard as though she had just caught the dog pissing in the house.

“Hannah, get this mutt out of here!”

  
  


“Who are you calling a mutt, you smelly hag!”

  
  


“Aethyta, my love please put Shepard down. What she and Liara have accomplished is amazing and must not be admonished.” Benezia made sure her daughter was not harmed before taking her in a loving embrace, “Liara you have done wonderfully, I know how much this has plagued you.”

  
  


“Mother, I can’t control it as well as you or Father. Its spread to the library floor.” The young asari should have felt pride at being to cast the spell to completion but instead, she felt shame. Control, that was what Benezia had been trying to teach her, it is what her mother is known for. As she is Benezia’s child, control should come naturally to her.

  
  


“Oh my Little Wing, you will in time. This is why we called Hannah to us, to help. Look at what you’ve accomplished with Shepard’s help.”

  
  


At the mention of her name, Shepard stopped trying to fight Aethyta and looked to Benezia and Liara. “Don’t beat yourself up Liara! This was awesome, I bet you can do other cool things too!”

  
  


The excitement of the evening was enough to push any further conversation on hold until the following morning. After cleaning the library Aethyta led Hanna and Shepard to the guest house the T’soni family had just outside their estate. Hannah knew it was Aethyta who wanted them in the guest house. It wasn’t because the asari didn’t trust her or the child, at this point it was more to annoy Shepard. The entire walk the pup had been complaining about not being able to stay in the main house. Hannah could have sworn she saw a smirk on the commando’s face. 

  
  


“Whenever you wake up get your asses to the main house. Night Hannah...mutt.” 

  
  


“Night...old hag.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Hannah woke the next morning to the sounds of her child’s pitiful whines for help. Hoping that her child would be fine without her for a few more minutes seemed impossible as the whines turned into fearful barks. The day hadn’t truly started and already the younger Shepard has found a way to cause mischief. If this was their Citadel apartment, it would have been Edward’s job to deal with the overactive child. But this wasn’t the Citadel, Edward was not with them, so it fell on a very tired Hannah Shepard to save the day. 

  
  


In the living room of the guest house backed into a corner by two wind sprites was none other than Shepard in her beast form. It would seem that the two sprites were having fun poking and pulling at the poor beast’s fur. If this was taking place outside Shepard would be chasing and playing with them instead of trying to hide from them. Hannah knew her child was using all the self-control she could muster not to damage the house in any way.

  
  


“Alright knock it off! You’ve tormented her enough.”

  
  


The sprites stuck out their tongues before leaving the home, their laughter trailed behind after them. Once she was free from her tormentors Shepard ran over to her mother, her tail wagging so hard her body was shaking. 

  
  


“I see you were bested by locals and it’s only our second day here. How are you going to survive once I’m gone pup?”

  
  


Shepard’s response was a series of barks that one can only assume were swear words. Hannah meant to stifle her laughter, this would be the time that Edward would come int saying that she needed to be sterner with the child.

  
  


“Hey, what did I say about using language like that?”

  
  


Shepard continued barking not caring at all about the type of language she was using. Proud of her short speech. Today it was her turn to show Liara what she liked to do for fun, and it wouldn’t be spent in a stuffy room.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Back at the main house, Liara had been struggling to come up with an acceptable outfit for the day. Her day-to-day attire never truly required something in the athletic department unless the heiress wanted to use her training gee. Today was a day that promised to be filled with adventures, robes wouldn’t make the cut. 

“Little Wing, Shepard will here soon.” Benezia’s voice could be heard clearly through the closed doors. 

With only a few minutes remaining Liara threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt her father had gotten her on a trip to Tuchanka. Aethyta opened the door to her daughter’s room pleased to see that her Little Wing wasn’t dressed to spend another day in academia.\

“You’re looking very casual today kid, going to play in the woods today?”

“Maybe...if that’s what Shepard does for fun. Father, is Shepard going to stay?”

“I don’t know Little Wing. She’s only been here a day, do you want her to stay?”

Taking her daughter by the hand just like when she was younger the two made their way downstairs to where Benezia was waiting.

“Mmm...yesterday was fun and I managed to complete the spell...I’ve never had a friend before”

Liara bit at her lower lip lost in thought, this being another quirk when her hands were occupied.

“Did you know that she has never had a friend either?”

“Really? I thought that brat would have a shit ton of friends.”

Liara looked at her father as if she had just blasphemed against the goddess, “Father, Shepard is not a brat! She is my friend.”

“Fine she is not a brat, she is your friend.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Goodmorning Liara! I brought you flowers!” Shepard stood at the doorway of the T’Soni estate covered in dirt and scuffed at the knees, greeting the young heiress with a warming smile.

  
  


Liara did not know what to make of this early morning gesture. The flowers looked more like weeds than anything else, the young asari had no idea what to do with them. The longer Liara stared at flowers the more Shepards smile began to dim. A small nudge from her mother sent the maiden into action. Small blue hands covered dirt-stained hands and a small light began to radiate from the flowers. The plants bloomed revealing the most beautiful flowers that Liara has ever seen. They were wildflowers, and they seem to match Shepard’s personality.

  
  


“They needed help to wake up, they’re happy now!”

  
  


“Thank you, Shepard”, 

  
  


Liara hands the flowers to Shiala who was standing by with a vase handy. The commando has been with the T’Soni family for years, she was also in charge of Liara’s training when Lady Benezia was otherwise indisposed. To see her charge get along with someone as energetic has Shepard warmed her heart.

  
  


After Shepard was whisked away to take a shower in the commando’s quarters, a freshly cleaned familiar was ready to show her friend the wonders of the wilderness. Dressed in her rewashed shorts and a pullover hoodie donated by the young heiress herself, it was time for an adventure. In a very serious manner, Shepard stood before Liara’s parents as if she were going to ask for the young maiden’s hand in marriage.

  
  


“Lady Benezia…..Aethyta, may I take Liara on an adventure today?”

  
  


“If that is what our Little Wing wishes” Benezia found feeling more and more grateful to her friend for bringing her child here. 

  
  


“Can’t argue with that babe. What do you want to do Liara?”

  
  


“I would very much like to go on an adventure with you”

Liara’s cheeks blushed a deep as the words left her mouth. She had been on an adventure with a friend before but found herself smiling at the concept. 

  
  


“Great let’s go!”

  
  


The parents watched as the children ran off into the woods that surrounded the estate. None seemed too worried about their children’s plan for the day, after all, there was nothing dangerous in those woods. The land itself was under the protection of Matriarch Benezia. As the newly elected councilor as well as being a high standing Priestess from the Temple of Athame, Benezia was awarded an area of land just outside of the Citadel. As such, she made sure that the barrier around her home kept all things that would do harm out.

  
  


“I hope you two are ready. Those kids are going to come back messy as the day they were born” The older Shepard laughed as Benezia’s face shifted to one of horror, the new counselor wasn’t one for messy clothes.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Liara, how much do you know about the spirits that live here?”

  
  


“I do not know much, Mother says that once I begin classes at the Citadel Academy, I will learn more...Although I do know about the spirits of Thessia”

  
  


“Citadel Academy?” That did not sound like a place that Shepard wanted to attend, “Sounds stuffy”

  
  


“It is the top school in the Citadel, with Mother as the new councilor she won’t be able to teach me like she used to….and father..is not the best suited to replace her.”

  
  


“But there is so much that you can learn right now!” To prove her point Shepard dove into a nearby bush, coming back a few moments later with a rather large powder blue salamander in her arms.

“Do you know what this is?”

  
  


“I’ve seen it once before when Shiala left the door open, it slept in the commando’s bath. It seems harmless enough” Liara felt brave enough to touch the spirit, who seemed content in Shepard’s arms.

  
  


“Yep, they’re harmless and they like water and water-related magic. This one likes to meet new people and wants to be our friends.” Shepard handed the salamander to an unsuspecting Liara, who almost fell to the ground by the creature’s weight. Once the spirit felt comfortable in Liara’s arms it started to blow bubbles from its mouth.

  
  


“See look at how happy they are! When they wait at the door let them inside. Just like I can help with magic so can this big guy right here.”

  
  


“How do you know all this? You have only been here for a day”

  
  


“Ma and I ran the grounds before bed and I’ve seen a lot of these guys before.”

  
  


“Oh..can you show me more?”

  
  


“Sure!” Excited once more Shepard shifted into beast form, stopping every so often so that the maiden could catch up.

  
  


The two spent the day surrounded by spirits and nature, playing, learning, and practicing magic at any given chance. The two found a small pond deeper into the woods where Liara put on a small show for her new friend. Levitating orbs of water and having them dance about made Shepard and various spirits happy, that was until a certain asari dropped the water Shepards head. The next destination was a small field of wildflowers, the very same flowers that Shepard had gifted the asari this morning. The flowers had yet to bloom but the sight was still breathtaking.

  
  


“Shepard this is beautiful”

  
  


“They are still sleeping but want to wake up, can you hear them?’ Shifting back into her human form Shepard knelt by the plants hearing the pleas for help

  
  


“I...I can’t hear them but I would like to help.” the maiden had no clue what her friend meant but the look of sadness on Shepard’s face was enough for Liara to believe in her friend.

  
  


“Just how you did it this morning you can do it again, think of warm thoughts princess.”

  
  


Feeling the pressure of Shepard’s hand on her shoulder Liara closed her eyes and thought of the day she spent with Shepard. Chasing the spirits, playing with them, and learning their nature. What she experienced today no book could give her, the experience was a far better teacher. 

  
  


“I am the soil that grounds you, the sun, and the water that feeds you. I eagerly await you, so please bloom for me”

  
  


The force of Liara’s words imbued with her will spread across the field, spirits also took part dancing through the now blossoming flowers. Soon the whole field was full of wildflowers free from their slumber.

  
  


“Amazing Liara! Look at what you did, they are so happy now!”

  
  


“They look so beautiful..so…”Liara felt exhausted, even with Shepard’s help what she accomplished took a massive amount of energy. She was still too young to handle the strain of how much energy Liara can produce.

  
  


“Liara! Was this too much for you! I’m so sorry”

  
  


As much as the young heiress wanted to console her friend she couldn’t. Her body began to feel cold and soon her vision began to fade. Liara was happy that she was able to help the flowers bloom, and she was happy to spend time with Shepard. The asari smiled as she felt her world fade to black.

  
  


Shifting back into her beast form Shepard used her body as a cushion for Liara. She felt terrible for what happened to her friend and she knew that only one person can help at this point. The pup let out a heart-shattering howl, one she knew that her mother would respond to.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“What do you think they are doing now?” Benezia had spent her day preparing for tomorrow’s first council session since she won the election. Knowing that tomorrow would be spent in delegations, the matriarch decided to make the most of the time she had now. Who knew when Hannah would be around again.

  
  


“Climbing trees if I had to guess. My pup really likes climbing trees.”

  
  


“Hannah, you sure your mutt is a mutt and not a monkey?” Aethyta nudged her friend in the ribs, trusting in her friend’s child to keep her Little Wing safe.

  
  


“Aethyta you must like the kid a lot to give her such a loving nicknam….” A huge magical presence was felt throughout the estate and shortly after a howl was heard.

  
  


All three parents were out the door running towards the area where the energy was radiating from. Shepard’s howl helped to narrow down the location. Hannah knew her daughter to be headstrong, for her to call for help was a rarity. The parents found their children in a field of wildflowers, Liara asleep, with her head resting on Shepard’s body. When they approached Shepard, she started to growl at them. Her instincts proving to be stronger than logic.

  
  


“Hey pup, it’s okay. We are going to go home now, Liara is going to be alright.”

  
  


Aethyta picked up the still slumbering Liara leaving Hannah alone with Shepard. Once they were alone the young Shepard shifted back into her human form, running into her mother’s arms with tears coming down her face.

  
  


“I didn’t mean for her to fall asleep. The flowers just wanted to bloom.”

  
  


“I know pup, I know. I can hear them too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, we lost power for a bit. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter and I look forward to posting chapter 3 soon.   
> Be safe and well babies


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family trip to the Citadel!!!

Liara felt surrounded by a familiar warmth, the last thing she remembered was being in the woods with Shepard. Opening her eyes she realized that she was back in her room, both parents were sound asleep next to her. The maiden couldn’t remember the last time she had shared a bed with parents, it was something she made sure to grow out of. Looking at the Benezia, Liara could see how her father fell in love. Even in her sleep, Benezia looked as beautiful as ever. Hand reaching out to trace white facial markings that have begone to fade, Liara knew her mother would get them redone every so often. While her father was the polar opposite, Aethyta found no need for them, to her they were pointless. In looks alone, Liara took more after her mother. She and Benezia had eyes the color of the ocean while Aethyta’s eyes were brown like a krogan. 

  
  


Benezia woke to soft hands caressing her face when she saw that it was Liara she opened her arms to her daughter. “I am so glad that you are alright my Little Wing”

  
  


“Mother, what happened? Where is Shepard?”

  
  


“Let’s wake your father first, she would be very cross if we talked without her”

  
  


Aethyta was not an easy person to wake like a krogan the old commando could sleep through anything. Liara poked and prodded at her father until the matriarch finally woke up, cursing up a storm as sleep left her.

  
  


“Mother is going to be upset again if she knew what words you used.”

  
  


“Lucky for me then this will be our little secret.”

  
  


With a smile, Liara nodded and ran off her bed eager to start the day. This would not be the first secret that the pair had kept from Benezia. It was a little game just for the two of them.

  
  


“Where’s your mother?”

  
  


“She went to call Hannah, we are going to the Citadel today”

  
  


“Shit! Today is her first day as Councilor”

Aethyta was out of bed in a minute, throwing herself into the shower with reckless abandon.

  
  


“Father, by the time you’re done Mother will be long gone! She said that we can meet her for lunch. Aunt Tevos will be there”

  
  


“Why did you say that in the first place!”

  
  


All the maiden could do was laugh at her father’s mumbled cursing.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Shiala led Hannah and Shepard into the dining room where the others were waiting. Shepard was not her usual self, all of her excitement and zeal for life had vanished. She looked sad, too sad from Liara’s perspective. The pair had so much fun yesterday it was hard to believe that Shepard knew any other emotion but happiness.

  
  


“Sorry we’re late, someone is feeling way too guilty about this morning” 

Hannah ruffled Shepard’s hair, graciously accepting the mug Aethyta handed to her.

  
  


“I’m sorry...Liara...old hag...I didn’t mean for anything bad to happen”

  
  


“Shepard, I’m not mad. Yesterday was the most fun I’ve ever had. Will, you still be my friend?”

  
  


“I’ll always be your friend Liara….I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.”

  
  


“You didn’t hurt her, you mutt, Liara went a bit too far. That’s why we called for your Ma, Little Wing needs a familiar” Aethyta in a moment of kindness that would most likely not happen again, ruffled Rory’s hair before heading to the garage.

Shepard was still doubtful but seemed to perk off as the family set off for their next destination.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

The world was a vast place, its inhabitants came from littered across every inch of its surface. Each country felt like its own planet, filled with different traditions and customs when it comes to magic. There was one place that would become a become of unity to all the world’s inhabitants. A melting pot of cultures on every street, no one person was the same, and ideas where shared aplenty. That place what the Citadel, a gigantic fortress city set in a neutral territory from all major countries. The city itself was built upon a huge ley-line that powered its defenses and most of the city itself. The Citadel was built by beings called Protheans who are were believed to be more attuned with fields of eezo than the asari. No one knows what happened to the Protheans but the Citadel was one of many wonders that were left behind.

  
  


It was the asari that first accessed the Citadel, learning how to travel using the ley-lines as roads. Traveling from Thessia to the city in a matter of seconds. The other races followed soon after and there was war, as there always is when power is discovered. Peace was reached but at a great cost. Now it was a booming metropolis with its own council made up of the world’s major powers. 

  
  


This was also the place where Shepard spent most of her time when Hannah was away. Shepard loved the city, all the sights, and smells there was never a dull moment. Now she would be able to share the experience with Liara. The young heiress had spent the majority of her life on Thessia, only moving when her mother was elected councilor. She had yet to adjust to city life, Liara would rather spend her days reading than interacting with others. Benezia and Aethyta were hoping that Shepard could help ease their Little Wing into life on the Citadel. Especially in the months to come.

  
  


“Liara, have you been to the Citadel before?”

  
  


“A few times but I haven’t explored it much.” The maiden began the nervous tick of fumbling her thumbs over each other. The last time she was there was for her mother’s inauguration, there had been so many people she found it suffocating.

  
  


“That means I get to show you around!” Shepard was back to her old self, her excitement rolling off her like waves. When she was living with her father Shepard played with the kids but a foundation of friendship was never formed. This time it would be different, she had her friend with her.

  
  


Liara was still nervous, she hadn’t stopped twitching her thumbs despite having Shepard with her. 

  
  


“Liara don’t worry I’ll protect you!” To prove her point Shepard held up her hand, to show that the tips of five fingers began to transform into the essence of darkness itself.

  
  


“Hey! No magic in the car!”

Hannah glared at her daughter from the rearview mirror. Magic inside of a moving vehicle was never a good thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Presidium was beautiful, full of officials from different species working hard at the embassies. Shepard, despite living on Citadel, had only ever seen the Presidium from the Commons below. She always found the tower to be breathtaking, now that she was inside her theories were proven to be true. Pressing her face against one of the many windows Shepard took in the sight, eager to see if she could see her own home.

“Liara, look! I live over that way…I think”

  
  


The maiden nodded to Shepard but did not walk over to the window, she clung to Aethyta instead. It would appear that the young heiress was afraid of heights.

  
  


“Liara”, the pup peeled herself away from the window, offering her hand to the asari. “You won’t fall, it’s okay.”

  
  


Hannah nudged Aethyta, a smile on her face as the children walked away hand in hand. She knew her pup would be a perfect match for Liara. Shepard wasn’t overly obedient but she was disobedient. She would reassure Liara in new situations, question her if the maiden ever lost her way. Shepard would expand Liara’s horizon and both parents knew it. What Liara could teach Shepard was patience, to analyze a situation before jumping in headstrong. The two were the perfect pairing.

  
  


Benezia was in her office when the others arrived. She was grateful for the distraction, the other councilors were as demanding as ever. They wasted no time drowning Benezia with countless tasks and pieces of legislation to go over. Most of the work needed to be done in the span of days, requiring negotiation, things that could not be done in a single day. Her ultimate goal of the day was to remind herself of the professions of the other races. As to better her term as councilor, she thought it best to get a better understanding of everyone. 

  
  


The Salarians were amazing alchemists, the magical tools they have created have set them apart from the other races. Their capital of Sur’Kesh was a marvel of technology and magic. The Qurians were the best at creating magical constructs, although some might say that the Qurians went too far when they gave souls to one of their creations. Their capital of Rannoch was shared with those living construct called the Geth. Next were the militant Turians and their enhancement based magic, the would enhance their armory and weapons to be stronger than most. All citizens at one point in their lives serve in the Palaven military. The Asari were more diplomatic than the other races, but when push came to shove they were a force to be reckoned with. The asari had a more spiritual aspect when it came to using magic, that it was a gift from the Goddess Athame. Their ability to tame and work with magical creatures was something to be envied.

  
  


The Humans and the Krogans were seen as the most violent of the races. Both are quick to end a disagreement with a battle then with words, and their history is drenched in blood. Despite the other races reservations about working with Humans and Krogans, they have earned their respect. During the Rebellion both Human and Krogan proved their worth and were formally asked to join the council.

  
  


“If you stare any harder I fear that the computer might swallow you whole, Benezia”

Hannah no matter how stressed always seemed to have a lazy smile on her face. This proved to be a hereditary trait, as her child had the same expression.

  
  


“Ah, Hannah, you often speak words befitting a matriarch.”

  
  


“You are too kind my friend, alas I am too wild to conform to such a ….lifestyle”

The pair of friends hugged as if they hadn’t already spent days in each other’s company. Aethyta gave her bondmate a quick peck on the cheek chuckling at the exchange between the two.

  
  


“Gotta hand it to you, babe. For being such a refined asari as yourself, a true leader amongst leaders. You sure do love befriending the wild ones.”

  
  


“What can I say? I cannot help to be attracted to those of the wilds. The way they see the world is foreign and refreshing”

Noticing that her office was free from searching hands Benezia looked to Aethyta and Hannah for answers, “Where are the little ones?”

  
  


“The mutt has never been up this high. She took Liara to go explore the area….with their luck they might end up in the office of the Salarian Councilor.”

As blunt and to the point as ever Aethyta wouldn’t mind if Shepard made the salarian uncomfortable. He was too stuck up in the matriarch’s opinion

  
  


“That would be as detrimental as it would be amusing”

  
  


“Don’t worry Benezia, I’ll go get them. I don’t Thyta can handle my pup without knocking her out”

Hannah left the two asari in the office praying to whatever god was listening, that when she came back the couple would not be in compromising positions.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“I know you’ve only been in office for a few days but have you made any progress?”

Aethyta was not one to pry at her bondmate’s belongings but in this matter she found herself reading over anything of interest

  
  


“So far no” the words were accompanied by a sigh, “But I feel a change in the tide, the accord that was reached years ago might be overturned”

  
  


“Yeah well with the way things are right now no one will budge. And the turians are never going to take those sticks out of their asses. Especially if their golden boy is accused.”

  
  


“I agree my dearest one, that is why we need undeniable proof. Until then we must keep our investigations hidden”

  
  


The topic the two were discussing was something the rest of the Council and the world put to rest. But what happened on that day, during that war can never truly be settled. That is why Benezia, Aethyta, and others have been searching. If what they believe to be out there falls into the wrong hands it would mean the start of a new war. One they might not win at all. The conversation was brought to an end when Hannah returned with an over-energetic Shepard and a shy Liara.

  
  


In her beast form, Shepard’s excitement seemed to be expressed through every part of her body. She was sniffing everything in the room with her tail wagging uncontrollably, to the point where Benezia’s cup of tea became a casualty. Liara seemed happy watching Shepard nose about her mother’s office. She even veered Shepard away from anything valuable that would bring her mother discomfort if broken. One look from Hannah was enough for Shepard to let out an annoyed huff before changing back into her human form.

  
  


“I found Tevos, she might be a while...she’s talking with an elcor”

Hannah pitied any soul that spoke with an elcor. They were a sweet and gentle race, they just spoke a bit too slowly for Hannah’s taste.

  
  


“Not as long as you might think my friend” Thea Tevos was a sight to behold, her white facial markings accented her purple skin beautifully. Dressed in the asari equivalent of a human pantsuit, she was the image of regality and gracefulness. “The elcor was one of Aria’s men. He was making sure that everything was well with Lesille and I”

  
  


“Glad to hear that the brat is still alive on that hell-hole of hers. Still, it wouldn’t kill to drop a line now and then” Aethyta grumbled

  
  


“Oh and let the great Aria T’loak know that her mentor misses her? That is a risky move, my love”

  
  


“I will just say that she is missed and none would be the wiser. Hannah are you going to be silent the entire time-oh!” 

Shepard had brought it upon herself to greet Thea rather than wait to be introduced. However, there was one slight problem with that plan. Shepard transformed back into her beast form. The former councilor was greeted by a wet nose rather than a handshake.

  
  


“Wha..who is this?”

  
  


Shepard barked as she finished sniffing at Thea’s feet. Content that Thea was not a threat the pup placed her head under the asari’s hand, wanting some kind of attention.

  
  


“Thea I am so sorry...that’s my pup”

Hannah covered her face with both hands knowing full well her face was turning red.

  
  


“I’m Shepard nice to meetcha!” 

Back in her human form, Shepard gave Thea the most charming smile she can muster.

  
  


“Hello little one, you’ve grown since we’ve last met”

  
  


“Huh...so we’ve met before?” Looking towards her mother the pup spoke with the bluntness of a krogan, “Ma who is this person?”

  
  


The room erupted with laughter, Hannah felt that she might die of shame. She had told her husband time and time again that Shepard was too wild and needed more social interaction. One day she might speak to the wrong person the wrong way and the gods knew what kind of fight that would be. Thea ruffled the pup’s hair before the adults all settled into Benezia’s office, ignoring Shepard’s question altogether.

  
  


“She was the councilor before Benezia took over” an asari child who appeared to be around Liara’s age answered Shepard’s question. She was a soft indigo color, sporting a leather jacket that looks custom made.

  
  


“Hello Lesille” Liara smiled fondly at the new arrival, it was not often that she and Lesille occupied the same space.

  
  


“Hey Liara, long time no see. Your friend seems pretty cool” Liselle gave Liara a quick hug before offering her hand to Shepard.

  
  


“I’m the coolest!”

  
  


Liara explained that Liselle was more of a cousin than a friend, that the two had known each other since they were babies. Lesille was more Shepard’s speed, both quick to get into trouble and have adventures. The three quickly left the little waiting area of Benezia’s office, they were eager to see if they can sneak into the Salarian Councilor’s office undetected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Thea and Lesille today!!! And more ominous back story to past events! 
> 
> I am sorry for the late update. school, work, and depression makes it hard to update at times. But this story is going to be so amazing I hope you all continue to read and go on this journey with me. Stay tuned for more!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceremony TIME!

It was nearing the end of Liara’s trial time with Shepard, soon the heiress would have to decide whether or not to take the energetic pup as a familiar. Despite being reassured countless times by the adults Shepard did not encourage Liara to practice any magic. Instead, the two found ways to get into trouble around the estate, Shepard being the one to drag Liara into her little adventures. Lesille was also staying with the family since the trip to the Citadel, Benezia loved to hear the sound of children running about the house. While the bond between Shepard and Liara was apparent to everyone, the adults could not help but feel nervous. There was still a chance for things to go wrong.

  
  


Tonight, Shepard stayed in the main house, it wouldn’t be a slumber party if Shepard had to go back to the guest house. So while the children “slept” the adults shared drinks in the living room. Their topic of discussion seemed to go back to what had occurred nearly two days ago in the field of wildflowers.

  
  


“We all knew that Liara had potential but this is incredible. She and Lesille will no doubt be sought after once they leave for university”

Thea had told the others of what had happened on Omega and why Lesille was sent back by Aria. Not that long ago Lesille had thought it a good idea to practice her ice magic in the mines of her mother’s “kingdom”. No one expected that the maiden had the power to freeze not one, but several passageways. Setting back production for several days. As proud as the self-proclaimed Queen of Omega was, having Lesille stay without proper training was bad for business.

  
  


“I don’t doubt it. But does that mean Lesille will need a familiar as well? I can help Thea, seeing as that is my job...technically” Hannah Shepard was many things when it came to aiding her friends and protecting her family. But her actually, can be found in certain newspaper type of job was finding the right familiar when requested. 

  
  


“Hannah, there is no need to tire yourself with extra work. Aria has taken it upon herself to find a familiar for Lesille. I don’t even have a say in the matter.”

  
  


“Aria has always been keen on doing things herself and providing without the help of others. I am sure she will find someone suitable for young Lesille” Benezia finished the last of her wine, giving her empty glass to her bondmate before Aethyta said anything colorful about Aria.

  
  


“Thea since you’re here you can tell this to Aria later. I’ve decided to go back to Khar’Shan, give it one last look over. It’s not like we have any other leads to go on” 

Hannah knew her decision would take her back to the heart of the conflict. To a land that hated her and her people more than anyone.

  
  


The former asari councilor was surprised to hear such words. Thea knew how much the Batarians hated Hannah and anything that resembled her beast form. For her friend to voluntarily go back there despite being a mother meant things were grave. 

“Hannah are you sure? Shepard still needs her mother.”

  
  


“Don’t worry I’ll be careful. Can you imagine how pitiful Eddie would be if he had to look after my pup alone?”

  
  


“While our girl is out doing her thing we need to investigate the Citadel. Have you noticed how strange the batarians have been acting lately? As if someone is giving out orders” What Aethyta had mentioned was something she had noticed in the days before Hannah’s arrival. Many of the remaining batarians stayed in Omega and other small cities. Those that stayed in the Citadel were what remained of their government. They had been lobbying in the Presidium in order to get Council sanctions in an effort to rebuild their country. Lately, mercs have been entering the city slowly escorting any remaining official out of the city.

  
  


“Aria has sent word of something similar happening in Omega...I wonder if there is a connection between this event and the latest investigation started by the Council.”

  
  


“What investigation Thea? I haven’t been made aware of any missions outside of the cleanup effort.” Benezia has only been a councilor for a day and already things were being kept from her.

  
  


“It is a Spectre assignment under the guise of research collection on behalf of the Council. It was sold to the public as a way of preserving what was lost in the war. It was headed by the turian councilor Atticus. While I believe this task is meant to seal away any artifacts of war the Spectre in charge might lead it astray.”

  
  


“Atticus….that means that the Spectre sent was Saren? Fuck me this just got a hell of a lot harder” 

Aethyta was right to curse the Spectre. Saren was the pride of Palaven, the idea of what a turian should be. But there was something about the way he carried himself, spoke and the aura around him that made others weary.

  
  


Benezia stiffened at the mention of his name. She had hoped to have little or no conversation with him at all during her term but now that seemed impossible. 

“There is something wrong with that turian. Do not trust him or the council he offers”

  
  


“I’m with Benezia on this.” Hannah rarely met with a Spectre that wasn’t where her path led her. Her husband, however, was on an entirely separate path. “Eddie is working with him. The last time we spoke he said something didn’t feel right”

  
  


Hannah’s husband was an arcane advisor and spent most of his time in the Council Library doing research. His area of expertise was in forbidden magic, for him to be summoned by a Spectre….There was more going on with the batarians then what the others knew. The air in the room felt thick with tension. There was another layer added to an already delicate problem. Now Hannah had to go to Khar’shan and investigate. The adults said their farewells as they retired for the night, their minds racing from the information shared. They hoped to look towards brighter things, praying that tomorrow would be a better day.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Liara...hey Liara”, Shepard poked at the sleeping asari’s face, it was morning but the sun had yet to rise. It was too early for anyone in that room to be awake, yet leave it to Shepard to be awake before the sun.

  
  


“Mmm Shepard it is too early...go back to sleep”

  
  


“But I want to show you something” She kept poking Liara’s face until the asari was looking at her with extreme reluctance.

  
  


“What do you want to show me?”

  
  


Instead of answering Shepard took Liara’s hand and led her out of the room, leaving a sleeping Lesille behind. Sneaking out of the house the pair ended back at the field of wildflowers slightly out of breath.

  
  


“Shepard, why did you bring us back here?”

“You’ll see!”

The two stood silently in the field as early morning bird songs filled the air. The sun started to make its ascent, its rays breaking past the tree branches. Local spirits began to wake from their slumber as well, taking in the sun’s heat as their own. It looked as if the stars themselves had come down to earth. Shepard, like the other creatures, closed her eyes and allowed the sun to bathe in its light.

  
  


“Shepard this so beautiful, thank you for showing this to me”

  
  


“It’s not just people that wake up in the morning. Everyone does”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The pair made it back to the main house before Aethyta and Benezia could have noticed their absence. Hannah knew her daughter had snuck out, the smell of the morning dew hung on their clothes. Lesille and Thea were seated at the table enjoying a cup of tea. When Liara and Shepard entered the room Lesille glared at them, annoyed at being left out.

  
  


“So Liara, Shepard, and I have been here for nearly a week. What do you say to watching my pup while I’m gone?” Hannah nudged the asari, who’s blue cheeks started to turn purple.

  
  


Before leaving the Citadel yesterday Benezia had explained what had happened in the forest. Liara had used more magic than she could control, like a cup overflowing there was no proper way to contain the maiden’s potential. Shepard had vowed to be all that Liara needed until she could use magic without aid. Liara had blushed at the outburst while Lesille laughed and called them saps. That was yesterday, today was a new day, and while the maiden was still blushing she seemed more confident.

  
  


“Shepard is my friend I would like her to stay...If that is what she wants too”

  
  


“I wanna stay! It’s more fun here than at the apartment with dad” The young girl shouted her answer with reckless abandon and a mouth full of food.

  
  


“Excellent! We will hold the ceremony at sundown”

Benezia and her bondmate entered the dining room just in time to hear their daughter’s response. While everyone already knew that the two would be inseparable, it was still important that they come to this conclusion themselves.

  
  


“Regretfully Lesille and I must leave after breakfast. Aria is waiting for us with a surprise of her own” Thea would have liked to witness such a momentous day but this was something for the T’soni family only. 

  
  


The rest of the meal was spent in conversation about the girl’s upcoming academic year. Lesille would be enrolling in the same academy as Liara at the Citadel. Now that Shepard would be staying with the T’soni family she too would be attending the academy. Going to school had never come across Shepard’s mind as she learned more traveling with her mother. Shepard never wanted to go to school, she had seen other kids talk about it, and seemed like a hellish place. All Shepard could do was pout as she had but no choice but to go to school.

  
  


“Alright everyone we would love to stay and chat but my pup and I have some things to take care of. Thea, Lesille I am sure we will see each other again soon” Hannah and her child excused themselves from the group and left out the back door. What they did to prepare was different from the asari but just as important.

  
  


“Hey, Liara why are you blushing? Shepard is gone.” Lesille noticed that her friend did not say a word when Shepard and Hannah left.

  
  


“I think Shepard is pretty when she pouts.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Free from societal norms the Shepards took to the forest in their beast forms. Hannah was a massive chestnut-colored dog with amber-colored eyes. Her fur was not long and shaggy like her child’s but that of a wolf’s. Shepard was only one-third of her actual size, with luck she would be bigger than Hannah once she hit puberty.

  
  


It had been quite some time since the two had taken a run like this, and after tonight’s ceremony, it would be sometime more before they would be able to again. Once the two were a good distance from the house Hannah brought them to a stop. Shifting back into their human form the two sat underneath a huge tree.

  
  


“Pup, do you know what is going to happen tonight?”

  
  


“Liara and I will form a pact. I will become her familiar.”

  
  


“Do you think that is all you will be?”

  
  


Shepard did not know how to answer this question. Her mother had been intense when it came to her trying but this felt different. It felt as if Hannah was peering into her soul, leaving her vulnerable to the world around her. 

  
  


“At the estate, you said you would be her friend, her protector, confident. Can you keep the promises you made?” Hannah pressed on with her questions. Her job was to find the best familiar to those who sought her out. She wouldn’t go easy on her own child, that would be seen as a betrayal.

  
  


Shepard felt herself getting angry, she had never gone back on her word once it was given. That was not the person she was even though she was still a child herself. “I said I would so I am! I’m a Shepard and we don’t go back on our word!”

  
  


“Good! Never forget who you are” Hannah smiled at her daughter, proud of the person she was becoming. 

  
  


“Will you be gone a long time? Is that why you are leaving me with the Liara?”

  
  


“Damn, I have one smart kid, your dad would be proud. But to answer your question I’m going to gone awhile. You can’t follow this time pup”

  
  


Shepard said nothing as she poked at the dirt “Dad...when will I see him again?”

  
  


It had been quite some time since the Shepard family had all been together. Edward had been busy with work the last time Shepard was at the Citadel. Before meeting the T’soni family Shepard had been traveling with her mother. 

  
  


“Kiddo, your dad is doing really important work and soon you will be too. But the three of us will be together again! There is still so much I have yet to teach you, this bond is only a small part of a larger whole.” Ruffling her daughter’s hair relieved Hannah’s own aching heart. As proud as she was of her child, the two had never been apart for so long. But all that she was doing was for her future. “Before we had back I need to explain a few more things”

  
  


~~~~~~T’soni Estate~~~~~~

  
  


Liara found herself with both parents in the small temple room, now was the time to explain and prepare for this evening. 

  
  


“Alright, Little wing are you sure you want the mutt to stay?” This had been the third time Aethyta had asked that question. She had to be sure that her daughter was making the right decision.

  
  


“Yes, father I want Shepard to stay she is my friend”

  
  


Benezia found it endearing, all the times Aethyta had pestered their child about her decision. Aethyta trusted Hannah when she brought her own child to ber Liara’s familiar. But at the end of the day, the final vote that mattered came from the maiden herself. The retired commando had to be extremely sure that her child knew what she was getting herself into.

  
  


“Littlewing your father is only looking out for you. Once the pact is made it is not something that can be so easily broken.”

  
  


“I am sure mother! No bond will be broken” The maiden grew tired of her parents pestering, how many times will she have to reassure them before they understood?

  
  


“Alright. What will take place the evening will stay with you until you’ve reached the point where you feel that you no longer need Shepard. The two of you will share a bond, much like how we asari meld with one another but this will be special to the two of you alone. Were you to get lost, she would find you. Call out to her and no matter where you are she will be right by your side. Thoughts between the two of you can easily be shared but that doesn’t’ mean you’d be without privacy. Use the mental barriers as we taught you when you want your thoughts to be your own”

  
  


A million questions began to form in the maiden’s mind that Benezia seemed more capable of handling. Benezia explained that every bond was different, that what Liara will feel would be different from she felt years ago. Benezia then explained that a new training routine would be set in place for both her and Shepard. It would be the same training the commandos go through, to strengthen their minds and filter out thoughts. 

  
  


“Don’t be afraid to use the barriers Liara, the mutt will have to deal with it” The thought of Shepard being in her daughter’s head made Aethyta a bit uneasy. She was one hundred years too young to have people in her head.

  
  


“I don’t think Shepard would do anything bad, father. She seems respectful”

  
  


Aethyta said nothing but continued to mumble under her breath. Kids were nothing if not curious and Shepard was one nosey mutt.

“Mother, is this going to last forever?”

  
  


“Of course not Littlewing, this will last until you can control your magic on your own”

Benezia noticed how dejected her daughter looked at the thought of her and Shepard parting ways, “Liara do you not want to leave Shepard’s side when the time comes?”

  
  


All the maiden did was nod, embarrassed about losing her only friend before the bond even took hold.

  
  


“Kid, I don’t doubt for a second that you and Shepard won’t be friends for life” Aethyta knew the two would be like how they are with Hannah. As much as she hated to admit it, Shepard’s and T’soni’s are friends for life.

  
  


Once all questions were answered Liara went with Shiala to the bath adjourned to the temple. The asari believed that when it came to entering a pact with a familiar or settling with a bondmate the body and soul most both be cleansed in the name of the Goddess.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


With the preparations taking the rest of the day Shepard and Liara had no time for themselves. It was only when the sun had begun to set that the two saw each other again. Both wore a simple gown, Liara was no stranger when it came to dresses while Shepard looked very uncomfortable. She kept fidgeting, struggling with the aspect of not having pants. Hannah had to keep smacking her daughter’s hand away from the edge of the dress. It was such an odd thing to witness, the ever-adventurous Shepard brought down by a simple piece of fabric.

  
  


The chosen place for the ceremony was a small pond located at the center of the T’soni property. This pond held a strong essence of magic, this pond was one of the main reasons why Benezia chose this bit of land to settle. It would be the perfect place for such a ceremony.

  
  


“Alright, girls it’s time to begin. Liara come here a second I need to tell you something”

Hannah whispered something to Liara that made her smile.

Both Liara and Shepard had been taught the words and the actions that would accompany them. Once they were in the water they began the ceremony.

  
  


“Now join the root of blood” using a small knife Shepard cut the palm of her hand and then Liara did the same allowing a few drops to hit the water.

  
  


“Now knot the silver string” Taking Shepard’s cut hand in her own, blue and red blood began to mix forming a silver string around the two.

  
  


“To never part, tie the holy”

  
  


“To never lose, use the ivy”

  
  


“Knot it seven times on the seven spreading yews”

  
  


“Until the day the snake of the end spews its tail”

  
  


At this point in the ceremony, Shepard and Liara pressed their heads together as they felt the magic bind them. Now there was only one thing left to be said.

  
  


“Liara, say my name.”

  
  


“Rory Shepard, I name you my familiar.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The familiar ceremony came right from the Ancient Magnus Bride! It's a great show that I recommend  
> Chapter 4 was way longer than this so I cut it in half I hope you enjoy.  
> Thank you everyone for the love and support it means the world to me!!!! I will press on!!

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering about my post works. Fear Not! I am currently rereading some of the old material in hopes to pick up where I left off or start anew. Be on the look at for some updates. Be safe everyone!


End file.
